The Darkness
by xXdifferentandafraidXx
Summary: Clary Fray is just a normal girl. After her brother commited suicide, Clarys world crumbled into darkness. Anyways, why does the world need a little red? Will sunshine shine through her dark world?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everybody! New Story! I was uninspired by the other one, and I feel like i can relate to Clary this way. So yeah.**

**R&R for anything you want to say**

**All rights go to the AMAZING Cassandra Clare**

**I guess I'll do a song. Hmmmm. How about, 11 by Cassadee Pope. Listen to it. I can realate to it. **

**SO ENJJJOOOOOYYYY**

The day was dark. Nothing shone through to her. Clary lived in a world of darkness. She need a rope, or a miracle to get her out of this cruel world. Of course she had to continue on with life, as if nothing had happened, but she wondered from time to time. What would the word be like without Clary Fray? The girl who lived in the darkness around her.

Things used to be good. The world loved the young Clary Adele Fray. Her father was kind to her, and her mother respected her in the way that all mothers were supposed to. Clary would go to school and learn, like a normal person, and be a normal person. That all changed when her brother committed suicide. Nothing could ever break the stubborn Clary, until the day her brother broke her to pieces. Now nothing mattered. Her parents changes, the way they used to be had died with Jonathan. Now all they did was drank, and abuse. Most of the nights, Clary was their punching bag. School was another problem. Ever since she entered her dark world, people noticed changes in the young girl. Being who adolescent teenagers are, the took it upon themselves to hurt her for being different. The world now revolved on Firetruck Fray. People made it their business to torture Clary, every single day was a nightmare for her.

Clary had thought about leaving her dark world before. Who would miss her? Clary thought she had been cast out into the shadows. But she was wrong

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jace Wayland. The golden boy. The most interesting thing about society is that the ranking of people. This case was no difference. Jace was the ideal "popular".Perfect golden hair, the perfect build, and not bad with the ladies. In theory, one would believe that a person like Jace would not associate themselves with an outcast like Clarissa Fray, but he just couldn't help himself. There was something about this girl, something that burned inside her, that attracted him to her like a magnet. Her green eyes, pierced him every time she caught him staring. But he couldn't help himself. She was beautiful. But Clary wasn't always this way.

There was a time, like every other child, where Clary Fray was bright and cheery. Jace could remember even now, the way she had talked to him. All he wanted to do was talk to her, to watch her lips sculpt the words she chose, the green orbs watching his expression. Jace only wanted to love and protect her forever, even if his young brain didn't understand the fullest meaning of that saying. It wasn't until she changed that he finally understood what it was like to hurt. One day, young Jace was daydreaming about the possibilities of his furture with little red, and the next, she was gone. It was if she had left hime forever, with only the hole in his side that reminded him of the past. Guilt rose upon him. Jace thought it was him, who inflicted the sudden change in his beauty. He confronted her.

"Clary are you okay? I miss you."

"My brother is dead. How can I be okay?!"

"Im here for you Clare-Bear."

"I know."

That was the last time Jace Wayland felt connected to Clary Fray.

**Hey so I hope you enjoy. I will be updating this more, so yeah. Review? How was it? **

**QOTD: Is anyone else obsessed with the book The Fault in Our Stars? I cant wait for the MOOOVVIIIEEEE!**

**Ok seriously**

** Mmkaybyee now**

** xoxoxo**


	2. Affection

**A/N Hey everybody, so I am going to continue this story. I got a lot of people encouraging me to continue with it, so I will. Umm, I want to dedicate this to my best friend Livy, who (while I was writing this during Earth Science) started screaming "JESUS TAKE THE WEAVE!" Sorry if that offended you, just wanted to shed some light on the already sunny day I had.  
So yeah. R&R with anything you want to say.**

**All rights go to Cassadra Clare**

**Song of the day: All of Me by John Legend**

**Enjoy!**

CLARY POV

Why do I even bother to get dressed in the morning and make myself look presentable? Let the whole world know, I want to die anyway. Nobody cares about me. Everything that I do, they just make fun of. Today i was wearing black leggings with a baggy long sleeve shirt, so that everything could be covered. God didn't make life easy for me did he? Uh oh. Panic attack. Where's my concealer? I need that.

"CLARISSA MORGENSTERN! GET YOUR SELF DOWN HERE!"  
Crap. Another log morning.

Jace POV

"Another beautiful day, today!"

I strolled through the school grounds, wondering who could be my next victim, when I saw her. Clary. Everytime I see her, my heart still jumps through my throat, but that can't happen. What is that red on her shirt? Probably paint.

"Hello Firetruck Fray. You're looking exceptionally red today!"

"Shut up Wayland."

"Well then, so that's a no for our date?

"LEAVE ME ALONE JACE!"

Her head lifted and my heart melted when she looked at me with her sad green eyes. I remember when they were filled with much more than sorrow. All I did was make a snide comment, and turned my back to the girl of my dreams, before the guilt broke me.

Clary POV

Jerk. Why does he hate me? What did I ever do to him? Why does the whole world hate me? I needed someone to talk to. Who cared the most? Simon. I took out my phone, and asked him for help.

A/N Clary (_**Bold**_) Simon (_Italics)_

_**Simon, help me.**_

_Babe, what's wrong?!_

_**I'm drowning in sunshine**._

_That jerk._

_**Simon. Chill. Its not like it hasn't happened before.**_

_*sigh* Are you okay?_

_**No.**_

_Im here for you Clary._

_**I know.**_

_;*_

_**3**_

**_A/N End_ of conversation**

Simon always knows how to help me. But I will always be broken,. I still felt wrong. The bell rang, and after muttering a curse word Valentine would have been proud of, I ran to homeroom.

"Firetruck Fray, the one and only!"

I turned, and was horrified by the person behind me.

"Wh-what's up Sebastian?"

"What are you doing in my way?" He said with a sneer.

I quickly moved so that I wouldn't get in trouble. Again.

"Ahh. See now its too late. Now, you shall suffer.

He took my arm, and brought me to his favorite spot. After a few minutes, I returned to the world of safety, a world where nobody could beat me, letting the darkness take me prisoner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clary woke up, looking up at the school principal.

"Why aren't you in class?"  
"I'm sorry m'am. Fell asleep during lunch."  
"Get to class."

I hope she didn't see my face, dirtied from the ground. I went to the bathroom, and gratefully saw that everything was still covered. So off I went to 6th period I went.

Jace POV

Daydreaming. The art of looking like you are paying attention, when your actually dreaming about taking a girl to a-

"Clarissa Fray. Welcome to class."

"Sorry I'm late. It wont happen again."

She sat down in front of me, her fiery curls flowing down her small curvy back,

"Mr Wayland, your mother is here to give you a message. She says its important."

**Did you like it? I had fun writing it. So here's the update deal. These past few days have been state tests, so I have a lot of down time to write. But i have regents to study for, My birthday next Tuesday, Washington trip, Regents for math ( I skipped a grade for math) Washington trip, formal, etc etc. So i will try to update as much as I can. If you want me to make long chapters, I wont update as frequently, but if you like lots of updates, then I wont make long ones. So tell me which.**

**QOTD: Did you know they are making a spin off to the Harry Potter series set 70 years in the past?! IM SO HAPPY!**

**"Okay"**

**"Okay"**

**Bye**

**xoxxoxoxooxox**

**~Z~**


	3. Help

**Hi sorry I haven't been writing. I'm back! My birthday was Tuesday. So yeah. I'm old... (14) Don't judge me.  
Read and review. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing Cassandra Clare**

**Song: In the End by Black Veil Brides.**

**Listen to it. Its good.**

**Enjoy!**

**Clary POV**

I feel used. Sebastian is a jerk. Why does he have to do this to me? I hate this world

**Jace POV**

Clary. That's all I could think of. Her beautiful hair, her curves, her smile, and her eyes. I wonder why she keeps to herself. Sometimes, I listen to the talk of the school. (Yes I don't pay attention. Not everyone fits in a stereo type) Thankfully, I heard what he did to her. It was unspeakable. To think he was joined with her, and who knows how many times. I want to help her. To understand her. I want her to understand that she isn't alone with her. I just want to wrap my arms around her, and mold her to me.

"Mr. Wayland."

"Yes sir."

"So good of you to join the land of the living. Why don't you stay after class and enlighten me with the information on where your mind traveled too."

I sighed.

"Yes sir."

**Clary POV**

The sketch pad has offered me the comfort like no other. Just as I was shading in the petals to my rose, I

felt the unmistakable eyes of none other than Jace Wayland.

"Firetruck Fray. I didn't know you had some talent!"

"Get lost Wayland."

"No I'm serious! Are you a professional or whatever it is called?"

I looked up at him, blushing when I saw serious look his face carried.

"No but my mother is. But I'm nothing compared to her."

I see Jace shift, and suddenly my chin is up towards his face.

"You aren't nothing. Trust me."

I look up and I cant believe my eyes, he is blushing.

"I'm here to talk if you need me." He continued.

" Okay. Thank you."

* * *

**(LATER THAT NIGHT)**

"CLARISSA MORGENSTERN!"

"Y-yes father?"

"HOW DARE YOU STUTTER IN THE PRESENCE OF THE SUPERIOR!"

" F-father I am sorry!"

Red smeared across my face as I stumbled upstairs, the pain almost blinding. The phone was in my hand

in three seconds

_**A/N Bold is Jace and Italics is Clary**_

_Help me Jace._

**Clary?! What's wrong?!**

_Can you meet me? I want to talk._

**When and where.**

_In 5 at the park?_

**See you soon.**

I hope this works. Fingers crossed.

**So i hope you enjoyed! I figured out that I am going to try to update at least twice a week. Im on break now, but with family, so I am trying.  
QOTD: What are you favorite books?**

**Mine are Harry Potter, TMI and TID, Maximum Ride, Women's Murder Club, Hush Hush, Divergent, and I am almost done with The Perks of Being A Wallflower. I like that's different. Well, until next time!**

**XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, so i have some things to discuss**

**AnnaW14 recently told me that I left something untouched in chapter two about a message. I think I forgot about continuing that story part, so lets just say that Jace's mother wanted to talk to him about something. If you want me to go more in depth about it, tell me what you think i should do with it.**

**Second: sorry this is so short. I;m going to see Divergent with friends! I'm so happy!**

**Thanks everybody. Last chapter got 3 followers! **

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: all rights got to Cassandra Clare, and Disney for mentioning Mulan.**

**Song: Kiss me by Ed Sheeran**

* * *

Jace POV

I drove to the park, wondering what Clary wants to talk about. Why does she need to talk to me? I hope she is okay, especially at one in the morning. Jesus, I'm getting soft for this girl.

Clary POV

I'm scared. What will Jace say? I see him flag me down, and drag myself to the bench he has parked his perfect ass down upon.

"Talk to me." He coaxed.

"When I was younger, my mother left me and my father for another man. She told us that we were worthless to her, and within the blink of an eye, she was gone. So it took a hard toll on my dad. He started drinking, and he got worse. Nobody noticed. Nobody cared to notice. One night, my father came home seriously drunk. He got mad, and took out his anger on me, screaming that I was worthless as he went. After awhile, the anger continued, and so did the insults. I had my father, my own flesh and blood, calling me worthless, and after some time I believed him. Last year, my mother resurfaced, bringing home her son, my half brother, with her. Now my father still beats me, but now I have to cover it up. Hide my true self from the real world, and my mother."

I took some of the water pooling on the bench, and wiped where I knew the bruises would be shown. I had the sudden thought of a similar situation with the movie Mulan. I waited.

"Clarissa Fray. You are the most strongest person I have ever met. Ever. Do you know that?"

"I'm not stro-"

"Stop Clary. Stop listening to the others around you. They don't know you. They don't know your daily life. They have no right to judge you. Listen to yourself."

On impulse, I crushed myself into his arms, hoping to lose myself into the rare sunshine that shone through him.

* * *

Jace POV

Sometimes I wonder what destiny has on her mind when she brings people together. Maybe it was fate, or luck, but at the current point in my life, I really couldn't give a shit. With Clary in my arms, nothing could tear me from her. Now she was safe from all demons, whether they be blood relatives or strangers. The world was perfect.

"Clary, are you okay?"

"Yeah, can you take me home?"

"Of course."  
"Thanks"

In the car, Clary held my hand, and snuggled closer to me. I could feel her, her body heat engulfing me making my heart race. All I could smell is strawberries, her head resembling just that on my shoulder,  
"Jace, will you stay? I'm scared."

"Yeah, of course."

"JACE!"

"I'm here."

"Don't leave me."

I feel her snuggle into me, still alert from the nightmare. I wrapped my arms around her, and settled in for the best night of my life.

Clary POV

I love Jace. I love the way his arms wrap around me, or how his muscles mold around me. I love how his angel face softens when he looks at me, and when he sleeps. I am in love with my sunshine.

**Did you like it? CLACE?! Yep. I ate 2 giant pixie sticks. I want to climb a tree. I can't stop listening to the BVB song, In the end. Seriously. I love y'all.**

**Ok byee**

**DIVERGENT TIMEEEEEE  
Xoxoxoxo**

**-Z-**


	5. Like Old Friends

**Hey everybody. Im seriously sorry that I haven't updated in a week. Earlier, I was depressed, then I had been sick. But good news, there is math state testing, so I can write more! I dont have to take it, cuz I'm in algebra, so I will have to take regents.**

** So yeah. Hope you enjoy.**

**All rights go to Cassandra Clare**

**Song: Skinny Love by Birdy**

** Byee**

* * *

Jace POV  
The world is perfection. I feel infinite. The girl I couldn't live without is in my arms. I look down, and see her, her face peaceful with sleep, and her hair fanning out around on my chest. He body snuggled around me, my hand's responding by grazing past her thigh, up and around her hip. I want to stay here forever. I feel her move, then yawn.  
"Good Morning Clare bear."  
"Jace?"  
I feel her rip from my arms.  
"Did we…? she said, leaving the sentence unfinished.  
"No, You asked me to stay, and I did."  
"Okay."  
She crawls back under the blankets, and snuggles up closer to me. I brought my hand up to cup her chin.  
"What?"  
"Would you forgive me for the past, and the thing that i have done to you?"  
"I already have."  
I smiled, and as I leaned down towards her, I hear the door open downstairs.

* * *

Clary POV  
He is going to kiss me. I'm going to kiss my golden hero.  
SMASH  
"Shit!"  
"What?"  
"Go out the window."  
"Wha-" He protested  
"Just GO!"  
"Meet me at my locker tomorrow then."  
"Fine." I finished defeated.  
I kissed his cheek, and shoved him out the window, hearing him quietly laugh when he hits the ground.  
Just as I shut the curtains, I hear my father burst through my door.  
"CLARISSA FRAY!"  
"Y-yes father."  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING IN BED?"  
"Sorry father."  
"Well, we wouldn't want to waste all this effort. Would we?"  
"No-o Father!"  
He pulled down my pants.  
I journey back down into my pit of darkness, it embracing me like an old friend. This time, there was no light to hold onto.

Jace POV  
I can't wait to see her. She is just so-there she is!  
"Clary!"  
She turned to me, her eyes red? Why? What happened?!  
"Clary!"  
I walked up to her.  
"Hey what's wrong?  
"Nothing."  
"Clar-"  
"Leave me alone."  
She turns, and I see tears in her eyes.  
"Clary please talk to me."  
"No. Please stop. I can't anymore. I'm breaking Jace, and nothing can save me now."  
I stare at her speechless, as the love of my life walks away.

* * *

**A/N So did you like? Sorry it was short but yeah. I am planning on making them longer. So im not dead. Just depressed. **

**QOTD: What's your favorite tv show?**

**Mine is Vampire Diaries.**

**XOXOXOXOXo**

**~Z~**


	6. Hollow

**Hi. Please don't be mad. *Offers cupcake* I have exams and regents coming up. But I'm going to Washington on Wednesday and we ride a bus, so I think i will write one there. Okay?**

_**Disclamer: All rights go to Cassandra Clare**_

_**Song: The only exception by Paramore**_

_** Enjoy**_

_**Clary POV**_

I'm drowning in the world around me. Just when I think that i can come out of it, it just brings me back down. I don't know what to do with myself. I go through the normal actions of life, but I haven't embraced them. What am I going to do with myself?

* * *

_**Jace POV**_

Clary. I don't know what is happening to her. One minute she was all bright and cheery, the next: gone. Out of my reach. I want to help her. I try to talk to her, but the only response I get is a look. Her one sharp emerald eyes, hollow with despair.

The sky is red today. _Just like her hair._ Stop. She will talk when she is r-

Is that a body?

"CLARY!" I screamed, hoping it wasn't her.

**Once again sorry its so short. OKay so Happy Mothers Day! and i just got a bunch of TFIOS shirts from Hot Topic. Yep**

**Would you mind following me in instagram? Please. You don't have to but I can post cool pictures?**

**IF you decide to - my username is _zadiaruth**

**Kk byee **

**Xoxo**


	7. The End

**Hey. So this is the end of the story. I dont really feel inspired. But dont worry i will make another soon enough. I plan on making another TMI, but I need ideas. review with some?**

**So Enjoy!**

**Song: The Only Exception by Paramore**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

_**Jace POV**_

She is awake

"Clary. Dont ever do that to me again."

"Im sorry Jace. I love you. I never ment to push you away."

"Shhhhh. I love you Clary. Dont ever forget that.

"Hey everybody, I hate to interupt but I need to talk to Clary."

Magnus, the doctor who we took Clary to, waked in without knocking.  
"Im not moving."

"Jace please?"

I looked into her eyes, and sighed in defeat as I left.

_**Clary POV**_

Magnus had just left. He was a wonderful doctor, but he didnt have the best news.

**Five Minutes Ago**

"Clary I hate to tell you, but you injured your head, and your injuries are critical. You dont hava that long to live."  
"What?"

"I suggest you say your goodbyes now."

"B-but how?"  
"Something must have hit your head because your brain has moved in such a way that it is killing you."

"Oh."

**Present**

I was woken out of thought by a voice that I loved so much.

"CLary"

"Jace, I-I don't know how to tell you this."

"I know Clary. Magnus told me."

He pulled me closer to him, and thats where I intended to stay.

_**Jace POV**_

I am going to miss this. Her red hair curing underneath my neck. Her familiar smell of strawberries calmed me. I feel her shift, and her breathing deepen. She stirrs,

"Jace, I can feel it."

"Clary?!"

"Jace I love you. Never forget me?"

"CLARY!"  
Her lips touch mine like a whisper, and her heart stops.

Thats when my world ends.

* * *

**Thats it.**

**There is nothing left in my life.**

I took the pill in my hand.  
The last feeling of relief sits in my hand.  
**I dont want to live in a world without fire.**

I swallowed the pill

**Clary, I will see you soon**.

To love is to destroy.

Then the world went dark

**Dont hate **

***offers cupcake***

**So any ideas for a new story?**

**Please help me**

**See you soon!**

**xoxo**


End file.
